User blog:GReFuSiLLoP/ Gallant - The Saint
'Gallant, The Saint' |date = August 8th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 385 (+77) |mana = 240 (+42) |damage= 49 (+2.9) |range = 525 |armor = 12 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.620 (+1.45%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.6) |speed = 330 }} Gallant, The Saint is a customized champion in League of Legends. Abilities Gallant gets a Sacred Light accumulation either killing or assisting an enemy kill or every seconds. His next ability will deal bonus magic damage and it will consume a charge. His ultimate will consume 3 charges. |leveling = }} Gallant summons a light cross in a location, damaging the enemies hit and giving vision of them for 3 seconds. Enemies in the middle of the impact will be stunned for 0.75 seconds and the cross will remain in the location for 4 seconds. For the duration, the cross also grants vision in a radius of 300. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Gallant implores a shield made of 3 crosses to an ally, which absorb the incoming damage for 5 seconds. Whenever the ally is damaged with basic attacks, one of the crosses will damage the attacker, but the shield will lose an amount of strength depending on how many crosses are left. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} }} Gallant shoots a trail of light in a cone, damaging and knocking back the enemies hit. If the blow reaches a light cross casted by Sacrament, it will project a shadow of the light cross forwards, applying the same damage and slowing the enemies hit for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} }} Gallant targets an enemy champion revealed on the map and channels heavenly powers during 2.5 seconds to damage it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Global }} }} Recent Changes ** No longer grants accumulations of Sacred Light upon killing siege minions or monsters. Instead, it now grants an accumulation every seconds plus killing or assisting an enemy kill. * ** Cooldown changed from 7/6/5/4/3 to 6 seconds at all levels. ** The light cross now remains at the target location for 4 seconds instead of 5 seconds. * ** Magic damage per cross decreased from 40/70/100/130/160 to 30/50/70/90/110. ** Cooldown changed from 12/11/10/9/8 to 12 seconds at all levels. * ** Projected shadow range lowered to 600 down from 650. * ** Cooldown decreased from 120/110/100 to 100 at all levels. ** Magic damage lowered to 200/300/400 down from 200/350/500 ** AP scale decreased from +80% to +65% ** Channel duration increased to 2.5 seconds up from 2 seconds. V2.0: * ** Magic damage per cross increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Cast range increased to 750 up from 700. * ** Cast range increased to 550 up from 450. * ** AP scale increased to +70% from +65% }} Category:Custom champions